The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to soft access point (AP) backend data connection speed within a Wi-Fi beacon.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN), such as a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) (i.e., IEEE 802.11) network may include an AP that may communicate with at least one station (STA) or mobile device. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point). A wireless device may communicate with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in a WLAN, a STA may communicate with an associated AP via downlink (DL) and uplink (UL). The DL (or forward link) may refer to the communication link from the AP to the station, and the UL (or reverse link) may refer to the communication link from the station to the AP.
At times, numerous APs may be available for use by a STA. The STA may select an AP based on information or input received, such as from a user. A STA may present information to the user, which allows the user to select an AP for use. Signal strength for a number of APs may be displayed to the user. The signal strength for each AP may be determined based on a determined distance between the STA and the AP. The distance between the STA and the AP, however, may be insufficient information to make the determination as to which AP to use.